


Office Termination

by Grimm Reaper (grimmerotica)



Series: Paradise Grave [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Guro, Mutilation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmerotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper
Summary: Kathy and her coworker bond as the office they work is designated a termination zone.
Series: Paradise Grave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101395
Kudos: 4





	Office Termination

Kathy was typing away at her desk when the announcement came. The spreadsheet on her screen disappeared, then her boss appeared. 

Hollie, the redhead whose bust was barely held in her tight buttondown shirt, droned, “If I could have your attention, please. I have a very important announcement to make. As of two minutes ago, this building and the grounds upon which it resides has been designated a termination zone for and will remain so for fifty-eight minutes. You are permitted to take an early break to contact and friends or lovers, or for any last-minute pleasures, should you not survive this hour. Thank you for your time, and I hope to see you all again soon.” Hollie lifted began unbuttoning her shirt. She looked up at the buzz of a door opening offscreen. Blood erupted as holes appeared in her breasts, then the feed cut out.

Kathy sighed and leaned back in her seat. She unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her small-yet-firm breasts. She opened the top drawer on her desk and pulled out her plastic pickle and brought it up to her face. “Here we go again.” 

As she lifted her skirt, Kathy noticed her Ruriko was looking with her mouth agape. The Asian was assigned to be Kathy’s new officemate last week after Melinda was called to a Resolution Facility. She was probably only eighteen, although it was hard to tell, as her schoolgirl pigtails made her actual age hard to pinpoint.

“Is something wrong?”

“Uhm, we’re in a termination zone.”

“First time?”

She nodded.

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen. I left the cradle last year. I-I haven’t been here long enough to die just yet. I was supposed to get a husband next week.” Her breasts rose with each word. Her nipples poked through the fabric.

“Hey, chill! I’ve been through six of these. Just enjoy yourself, and hope they miss this office. If you don’t make it, at least you get a few more orgasms before ya die. Besides, your husband will have to snuff you in ten years. What difference does it make?”

Kathy inserted the vibrator into her pussy.

“But, I won’t have to die a virgin.”

Kathy laughed “That sucks. A pretty little thing like you should have at least one cock before she dies.”

Her breathing hastened.

Ruriko smiled as her cheeks flushed red. “Thank you. Have you had any?”

“Once, five years ago. His name was Johnny. He just terminated all of his wives, and got his fix from random gals like me.”

“How was it?”

Kathy moaned as she orgasmed.

“Incredible! I signed up for the Hopeful Lovers Catalogue immediately after, but, nobody has selected me yet. I’d love to have cock every day and live in a mansion. You’re incredibly lucky that someone selected you so soon.”

“Well, not if I’m snuffed before it’s official.”

“Yeah, that would suck.”

Kathy grabbed her breast, squeezing them, as she licked her juices from the pickle.

“So, you haven’t been with a guy, but, have you had sex at all? Not even with another gal?”

“No,” Ruriko whimpered. “I’ve thought about it, just never knew how to ask anyone.”

Kathy smiled and got up. “Well, if you’re up for it, I could change that.” She threw her shirt to the floor and walked over to Ruriko’s desk. She allowed her skirt to slide to the floor and stepped out of it. “Do you want to?” She leaned in.

“Yes!” Ruriko closed her eyes as their lips met. Kathy slid her tongue into Ruriko’s mouth. The minty candy she ate earlier was still on her tongue.

Kathy grabbed Ruriko’s arms and pulled them to her chest. She cupped her breasts. Kathy unfastened the buttons on Ruriko’s shirt. Her plump tits dropped as she lifted over her head and tossed it aside. The women stood, groping each other’s tits as their tongues danced. They broke, brown eyes gazing into green as they grinned.

“Eat me! I want your tongue on my cunt.”

Kathy smiled and lowered herself. Ruriko spread her legs as Kathy ducked under her skirt. She sucked on the Asian’s brown pussy lips and rubbed her thighs. Ruriko was moaning. Her fingers gripped Kathy’s blonde curls. Her tongue burrowed its way as her pussy lips parted, the Asian gasped. Her tongue wriggled inside her pink. Her fingers gripped her clit. Ruriko’s thighs gripped Kathy around the neck.

Kathy, her tongue dripping with Ruriko’s pussy juice, looked up as the door slid open. A physician, dark-haired, clad in red body armor from the neck down, a utility belt bristling with devices and weapons He had an assault rifle hanging on his shoulder, and a backpack. His armor was crotchless, and his erect cock protruded from the hole. A camera drone flew in after him.

“Fuck!” Ruriko shouted.

The physician chuckled. “Looks like you ladies were having some last-minute fun. Hope ya don’t mind me joining in.”

“Are you gonna fuck us before we die?” Ruriko lifted her skirt.

The physician grabbed his cock. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes! Please! I’ve never had cock before.” 

“And what about you, blondie?”

“I’m fine if you want to, but she should get it first. I’ve already gotten off. I just want a quick death.”

He scratched his chin. “How about a little game?” He pulled two metallic eggs from his belt and handed them out. “I’m sure you ladies know how to use one of these.”

The girls took the vibrators and looked them over. “You want us to masturbate?”

“Yep. Stick those in your cunts and turn them on. The first girl to cums gets a quick death, the other gets a goodbye fuck.”

Kathy looked into Ruriko’s eyes.

“Also, if either of you refuses, neither of you is getting a quick death or a goodbye fuck.”

“Fuck!” Kathy whispered. “I’m sorry, Ruriko.”

Kathy stuck the egg in her pussy and pressed the button. “Ohhh!” Her body tingled. She backed against the desk and slid to the floor, her legs spread open.

Ruriko inserted her vibrator. She inhaled as it turned on, and moaned as it danced in her pussy. Her face grimaced as her body trembled. She was on the verge of orgasm minutes ago, there was no way she’d hold on for long.

Kathy scooted her ass against the floor and pinched her nipples. 

Ruriko bit her lip and gripped the chair. “No! Not yet! Not yet! Ahhhh!” She screamed and clenched her thighs. Ruriko thrashed until she fell out onto the floor. She continued twitching. Her chest swelled with each breath.

“Please … give me … one more … shot.” 

“Sorry, babe. Looks like it’s game over for you.” He grabbed his rifle and pressed the gun against her left eye.

“Wait! I don’t wanna die a virgin. Please fuck me before you-”

The back of her head exploded, showering the office with brain tissue and blood. She hit the floor. Blood poured from her empty eye socket. Piss pooled around her skirt.

“In case you thought you’d get fucked after you died…” He aimed at her crotch and fired continuously for thirty seconds, moving up her body. Fountains of blood erupted from her as bullets tore apart her pussy, stomach, and breasts.

It was too much. Watching her former coworker’s body become a mush of blood, viscera, and organs, Kathy clutched her crotch. Her body was burned in an orgasmic fire. Each breath seemed to drain the air from the room. She pulled the egg vibrator from her cunt and let the juices drip into her mouth. She licked the device clean.

“So, do you still want that goodbye fuck?”

Kathy nodded and turned over on all fours. “I’m still horny.” She thrust her ass into the air.

The physician grabbed her hips, running his hands over her waist until they reached her tits. He rubbed and squeezed them, his gloves chafing her nipples. The tip of his cock prodded her asscrack. He kissed the back of her neck and sniffed her hair. Her ass rocked against his pelvis. He moved his member down her asscrack and rubbed it against her rosebud. She inhaled deeply. His member hit her pussy lips. She squealed as it entered her womanhood. It snaked down her hole, spreading her pussy, and stretched her cervix. He moved slowly at first, and sped up with each thrust. Kathy’s hips move in rhythm with his thrusts. She quivered, she clenched her fists. She shrieked as her pussy constricted his member. He groaned with each breath, exhuming hot air into her hair. Semen pumped into her womanhood until it spilled down her legs. She squeezed her hips, milking every last drop of his seed.

He pulled out with semen dripping on her ass. Kathy hugged the floor, panting as she caught her breath. He rested his hands on his ass as he caught his.

“That was … incredible.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think you’ll enjoy what comes next.”

Kathy groaned. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Hold your position, keep that ass in the air.” She heard the scraping of metal, and looked to see him drawing a jagged knife from he belt. “Oh shit! You’re going to snuff me with that?”

“You wanted one last goodbye fuck. This is the price.”

“How-how quick will it be?”

“It depends on if you can go ten seconds without screaming. If you can do that, I’ll slit your throat. Everytime you scream, I’ll stab something painful, but not lethal.”

Kathy inhaled and closed her eyes. She clenched her teeth in anticipation. Her eyes shot open as the blade tore through her slit. She shrieked, rattling the office windows. He held the knife in her pussy, swiveling it as it tore her womanhood. He yanked it out, then thrust it into her asshole. She thrashed as he sawed through her flesh until her asshole and pussy were a single hole. He changed direction and sawed up the crack of her ass. She screamed until her lungs were burning. 

“As soon as you stop screaming I can end this.”

He started stabbing her asscheeks and thighs. He grabbed her right breast and pulled on it as he skewered it with his blade. He sliced up, until her tit hung on by a thin strand. Kathy clenched her teeth as she tried to stop herself from screaming.

“You’re doing better. Just ten seconds and it will all be over.”

She tensed up, her teeth were on the verge of cracking. Each second was a hundred years. She counted down. She got to three when he skewered her remaining good tit. She scraped her teeth until one splintered. She got to zero.

“Goodbye!”

He pulled her back by the hair and stuck the knife under her chin. With one stroke he opened a gash in her throat. Kathy gagged as blood gushed out. She flailed in his grip as the world around her faded. Her flailing slowed to twitches. He let go. She landed on Ruriko’s thigh, then everything went black.


End file.
